Mikk Couture
by Determined
Summary: Tyki Mikk, a gothic fashion designer, incurs the oriental wrath of a renowned hair stylist, which in turn incurs the interest of the one-eyed newbie editor. No pairings yet!


Mikk Couture

Summary: A gothic fashion designer incurs the oriental wrath of a renowned hair stylist, which in turn incurs the observational interest of the one-eyed newbie editor.

…And no, I totally didn't watch Ugly Betty for 2 hours straight. _Totally__._

A/N: Sorry if it's a little OOC (especially Yu-san), badazz characters like Kanda are too pwnsome for me to write. Also, I'm not really used to writing so…not retardedly. It's weird! This was written for the SJMP anime club, so therefore it's dedicated to them! (Y'know, if they pick me I might get a PRIZE. Wouldn't that be just BBQ?)

-

801801801801801801801801801801801801

-

Whistling a melody-less tune under his breath, Tyki Mikk, designer extraordinaire, ambled jauntily into the room. He tipped his non-existent hat at the glaring attendants. "Where have you been Mr. Mikk?" demanded the company director, who stood near the front of the boardroom table. "You've kept us waiting for at least fifteen minutes!"

"Good morning to you too," he lazily responded, as he pulled a chair out. Although all of the room's inhabitants were currently glaring daggers at the tanned man, he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, his Cheshiresque smirk made it apparent to the company executives present there that he was rather enjoying the malintentions.

Wrinkling his nose disdainfully in Tyki's direction, the director continued lecturing the young foreigner. "Because of our precious amount of time your tardiness has already wasted, the presentation has been postponed until next Monday. Now please," he gestured towards the door, making Tyki's eyes narrow considerably. "Run off quietly so we can continue our business meeting."

The older man managed to talk for a mere 9 seconds before the insulted artist propelled into action. Standing up swiftly, Tyki waltzed over to the front of the room, surprising those who didn't know him and inducing facepalms in those who did.

"Mr. Boss-person-guy," said the designer bluntly, his exotic accent evident. "I'm afraid there's a slight setback concerning this plan of yours. You see," his gloved hand began to remove his butterfly-inspired spectacles, "I can't do Monday. And frankly, I don't think you could wait that long to hear about what I have to say."

Sighing aggravatedly, the director massaged his temples. "You aren't leaving, are you Mr. Mikk? Very well then, proceed."

Satisfied, Tyki turned towards his stuffy audience.

801801801801801801

"He did _what_?!"

"Now now, sit down Kanda." Allen took a sip of his tea. As the hustle and bustle of a normal cafeteria continued around them, the man named Kanda tched. Their red-haired companion snickered good-naturedly.

"Don't tell me what to do, beansprout."

Sputtering, said beansprout began ranting, giving Kanda a tad of generic white noise to contemplate to.

"AndjustsoyouknowbeansproutscomeindifferentsizesandgawdKandayoucanbearealjerkwadImnoteventhatshortImeanjeez- are you even listening?!"

Now now, calm down shorty," muttered the hair stylist mockingly. He took a sip of the other's tea. "Tch, Earl Gray? How'd a tasteless brat like you end up as my partner?"

"Tasteless?!" mildly outraged, Allen started ranting again, resulting in Kanda yelling back.

"Comethehellonhowcanyousaythat-"

"Shutupyoustupidkidshutupshutupshutupshutup-"

Watching the two bicker like a married couple in the cafeteria always made Lavi's day. He leaned to get a closer look from his end of the table.

"YousucksohardKandaseriouslyIhavefeelingstooman-"

"DidntItellyoutoshutupstopbeingsoannoying-"

"You guys," interrupted Lavi, as he pointed at the female security guard eying them suspiciously from across the room. Although she was scrawny, Fo already had reputation for putting the leader of the hair department, Bak, in a 5-day coma.

"Oh." "Tch."

The three ate their meals in near silence, waiting for the security guard to turn away. As they killed time, Kanda attempted to finish the novel he had brought with him, but it was relatively hard to do since to the left of him, a human vacuum was sucking on Caesar salad like there was no tomorrow, and to the right of him a chatty editor was nattering his ear off.

In the end, Kanda decided to opt for stealthily kicking both men in their shins. After the typical yelps, the two stopped their irritating activities.

The guard watched for a while longer, before directing her attention to the fashionista twins at the center of the crowded dining hall who were trying to start a food fight.

"As I was saying earlier," continued Allen, "Tyki Mikk, came back from his 'business' trip to England with some kinda new theme for our project that the big cats upstairs apparently loved."

That son of a-" started the hair stylist, but a quick glance from Allen made him consider his next word. "-bleach."

"Who's Tyki Mikk?" asked Lavi curiously.

"Hmm? Oh sorry," laughed Allen. "Forgot that you're new around here. Not that you would know him much anyway, considering you're in the literary section of our administration."

"What the deuce are you talking about? Everyone knows Tyki around here, that flashy mother-" Kanda corrected himself hastily. "Motherflicker."

"Yeah, that's true. Tyki can be rather…forward with his intentions. Anyway, Tyki Mikk is the main designer here at Black Order, and his designs are usually pure bril."

"Really?" Lavi stroked his imaginary beard. "Well why's Kanda so upset, sounds like this Mikk guy's gonna make the project epic win."

As Kanda twitched frantically, Allen chuckled. "Normally he wouldn't give a flying shat, but Tyki's new plan involves totally different hairstyles from the ones Kanda wanted."

"He even took out the layered, fringed at the back with an airbrush-esque dye-job at the side one," growled the peeved-off male. "I spent 3 months handcrafting that design!"

"Don't be such a drama queen," chided his white-haired friend. "There's always the next shoot."

"Whatever." Kanda stood up from his chair and headed out the door.

"Wait man!" The two companions ran after. "Where are you going?"

"Where else, morons." Kanda flipped his hair dramatically in their direction. "I'm gonna kick Tyki's tanned arse from here to China."

"I'd like to see you try," came the witty retort from behind. Lo and behold, there stood the subject of Kanda's asian rage.

801801801801

"Hey Al," purred the designer towards the mortified make-up artist.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, nice to see you too Tyki. What're you doing in public? Your usual hangover doesn't expire for another five hours."

The under-handed insult didn't deter Tyki, as expected. Hand placed elegantly on his hip, he regarded the glaring hair stylist. "Missed me Yu? Heard you were quite busy while I was away."

Eyes narrowed, Kanda regarded the man with distaste. "Of course I was busy. Unlike you, I do actual work for a living. And don't call me Yu," he added.

"I'm wounded Kanda!" Tyki theatrically clutched at his heart. "Being a fashion designer takes real insight! Maybe your stabs at my occupation," a sly eyebrow arch, "are just your way of getting back at me removing your 'dos."

"Tch. Obviously. My hairstyles were elite, and you know it."

"Yeah, but they were all too…" he pondered, then came upon a suitable term. "Oriental. The new theme I have is a tad less of that, and more of a…" his eyes noticed Lavi for the first time. "Teez, shall we say. Do I know you from somewhere?" he scratched his head. "I most likely do, but my hangover seems to be preventing that."

"Nope, sorry." Lavi wondered what sort of people Tyki interacted with. Because really, how many eye-patch wearing, crimson-haired guys does one meet?

"Hey-o! Tykiiiiii!"

"Hm?" Tilting his head slightly, Tyki saw the barraging force named Road. "Oi Road. Slow down, you'll run into m-"

**CRASH.**

The Portuguese man convulsed on the ground as his Goth designer cousin beamed down on him. "Heh, my bad. Gotta work on my depth perception." She flexed her arm. "Whatcha doing here anyway? They don't serve fish in the cafeteria you know!"

"Actually they do." Tyki joyfully held up a…Filet-O-Fish. "Yum!"

"…You have got to be kidding me." Allen deadpanned. "And Kanda calls _me_ tasteless."

"You are tasteless," muttered said male as he smacked the significantly smaller make-up artist ("Itai!"). "He's just even more. Tch, it's clear he isn't in any position to be critiquing my work."

Tyki ran a gloved hand through his curls. "I'm tiring of your name-calling. Why don't we settle this?" He stared squarely into the peeved-off stylist's eyes. "Come up to the 7th

Floor sometime before 5, all right? Then we'll see if my judgment is as clouded as you think it is or," a sideways smirk, "if the famed Kanda's cuts aren't as elite as he thinks." He took one last searching gaze in Lavi's direction, a wink in Allen's, and a beckoning gesture to his cousin. "See you there…Yu."

With a graceful pivot, Tyki ambled in the opposite direction, Filet-O-Fish clutched in hand. A grinning Road followed en suite. Heads turned at the duo, for they were rarely seen in public areas.

801801801801801801801801

As soon as they left, a fuming Kanda began to seethe. "He called me Yu. He. Called. Me. YU."

"Okaaay, calm down." Allen giggled nervously. "Save all of your anger for our showdown later."

"Our? Tch. What makes you think I'd take a useless partner like you? A guy like you will probably get in the way." He continued to walk out, a shouting Allen and a laid-back Lavi following.

"Hey! I can fight too! Well, verbally of course, I abhor violence, but if push comes to…"

Lavi drifted away from his friends' conversation, and began to dawdle.

Hands clasped behind his head, the redhead thought back to the task that was handed onto him from his panda-looking superior that morning, his very first assignment. Apparently, he was supposed to conduct an interview with someone highly involved in the fashion world after noon. Wait…

"Sorry guys," piped Lavi suddenly. The two looked back at their one-eyed friend. "I just remembered I've got this interview I've gotta do."

"So we'll see you at five?" asked Allen, whilst Kanda muttered under his breath. Lavi nodded in agreement before waving cheerfully. "See you guys!" He ran down the corridor, hoping he wouldn't be late.

801801801801801

"Hold the door!" Lavi wheezed, struggling to reach the elevator before it left. Whose smart idea was it to place the cafeteria four hallways away from the elevator?! "Please hold it!" A burst of desperation gave him the energy to finally reach it. Sighing in relief, the red-haired man leaned against a wall. As the sound of the floors ticking by went on, Lavi waited in anxious anticipation. Did he have his papers? What was he supposed to ask? Although his superior had given him a recommended set of questions, Lavi didn't want to stick to them like a prude. How should he act? Given that he was interviewing a fashion insider, a condescending loaded anorexic no doubt; maybe he should act twice as nice?

Before his buzzing questions could be answered, the elevator dinged once more and Lavi had reached his floor.

Dodging a mob of screaming scientists from the experimentation department (screams of _"Why Komui-san, why?!"_ echoed after them) and side-stepping a vampiric-looking man who was dozing in the hallway, Lavi finally reached the room his charge was supposed to be in. With a deep breath, a quick shake of his head, the newbie pushed open the door.

And for the second time that day, he met Tyki Mikk in a rather hostile situation.

In front of Lavi stood the grinning tanned man, held by gunpoint. "Hey, aren't you the guy with Yu in the cafeteria? Would you mind helping me out a bit? It would terribly inconvenience me if I were to die."

Alongside him was a man who the both knew well, a revolver cocked in his hand, pointed directly at Tyki. Lavi groaned.

"Cross…what are you doing here?"

801801801801801801801801801801801801801801801

_ZOMG a cliffie! Take cover! XD_

_Oh yesh, more on Lavi next chappie. He may seem sorta background-ish, but I swear to Ra, he's a main char._

_Pairings aren't present this chappie, nor are they definite. It could go Tyki/Allen, Lavi/Allen, Tyki/Lavi, Cross/Tyki, Komui/Lavi, Kanda/Lavi, Tyki/Kanda; some random Devitto/Allen loving's possible. :D _

_WHO KNOWS? This can even go HET. Or maybe no pairings at all, I dunno. You'll find out next chappie, I promise!_

_Remember, everytime you review, Jasdevi's debt decreases by 5 dollars!_


End file.
